comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
TV
|episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (to join) BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA: 25th (to join) BFB: TBA |friends = *Loser *8-Ball *Robot Flower *Golf Ball *Donut (possibly) |enemies = *Pin *Announcer(possibly) *Gelatin *Fries(possibly) *Robot Flower (sometimes) |color = Platinum (outline), black (screen), white (screen outline) |deaths = 3 |kills = 3 |first_appearance = Happy New Year! |latest_appearance = Happy New Year! |recc = 1191Bman, DragonBallNC, georgiaabigail2000, RedPansClubPeingun and TDPets1 |voice = Text2Speech US Male Voice |imagewidth = 220 |title1 = TV |nicknames = Host (Fries)}} TV is a recommended character for BFDI that could've been voted into the competition in The Reveal. He only got 13 votes, placing him 7th in the voting and not entering the game. He is voiced by the same text to speech program Remote is voiced by. (Male US in BFB 4, switched to Male Scottish in BFB 7). In BFDIA, he only received 287 votes (placing him 21st in the voting) which was extremely close but was not enough to join. However, he ended up being the host for a few episodes because Firey said he was the closest to the Announcer. In Get Digging, Gelatin and Fries complained about his awful Cake at Stake theme. He was able to improve it in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, apparently by about 20 times. Puffball Speaker Box then took over hosting. Now, TV displays the likes and dislikes for elimination. He is one of the 4 mechanical minds in Battle for BFDI with Robot Flower, Remote, and Roboty. Appearance TV appears to be a flat-screen plasma (also widescreen) television. Changes BFDI * TV has dark outlines on his border, with a slightly green gradient on his screen. BFDIA * TV gradient becomes completely black and white * TV outline is slightly bigger IDFB * TV loses his gradient. * TV's screen became more detailed. * TV's shadow was changed. BFB * TV has smaller legs. Personality While TV rarely speaks, he uses pictures and words to show how he's feeling and when he is talking to contestants. In BFDI, TV dreams to win Dream Island only to not join the game. He then shows an Announcer being crushed, indicating that TV is angry at him. Sadly, his dream doesn't come true, since he got 13 votes and he was sent to the Locker of Losers. In BFDIA, TV expresses major excitement when he becomes the host. In later episodes, he can be random and talks about things that just happened using words. In BFB, TV is again mostly silent, though displays his emotions and feelings through visual aid on his screen. While TV has been rude before, such as when he told Robot Flower not to talk, he also sided with Robot Flower when she closed the signal in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. TV, despite being mostly silent, is expressive and emotional, and may be snarky and have a sense of humor, as his voting icon is him displaying the word "don't", so that his voting message would be read as "don't vote X to eliminate TV". Coverage EBCGD He is scheduled to make an appearance in Happy New Year! Relationships Votes Deaths None (so far) Kills Number of kills: 2 Trivia * TV's legs are retractable. * TV is one of two contestants who has been a host before. The other is Donut. * As seen in Today's Very Special Episode, TV can retract his legs into his body at will. This may explain why he appears without legs in BFDIA. * Today's Very Special Episode marks the first time TV has spoken. (Most other noises made by TV were from either random noises or someone screaming, or the mechanic voices used for announcing Cake at Stake, but now he has a proper voice.) * Apparently, TV's tongue has a static effect when his tongue is off his body shown in his favorite screen. * In Four Goes Too Far, after 4 is multiplied by 0, TV shows the final votes like he did in BFDIA. * Despite being a television, TV acts more like a computer, as he calculates votes, displays various pictures and videos, and even plays random noises. * He is one of the 4 "mechanical minds" in BFB alongside Remote, Robot Flower, and Roboty. * In BFB 4 and BFB 7, he was voiced by a text-to-speech voice. ** In BFB 7, he has a Scottish accent. This makes him and Tree the only two characters with identifiable accents. (Bubble and Cloudy have accents, too, but their accents are from an unknown region, most likely somewhere in Goiky.) * He is the only mechanical mind whose name doesn't begin with an "R". * He is one of the three characters to be voiced by a text-to-speech, the others are Remote and Announcer, if you don't count Dora, who is no longer voiced by Google Translate (in BFB) See also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Limbless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Males Category:Voiceless Category:TV Category:Locker of Losers Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Mechanical Minds Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Non-Contestants Category:Objects Category:Electronic Category:Black Category:Gray